I die for you
by Batya000
Summary: OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** AU school. Everyone is the same age, 16-17. Rate M :B

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter One.**

"Agh," Aksel closed his eyes and yawned, he stretched his left arm behind his neck and then flopped his face against the desk, "How boring." He mumbled to himself. A hand being slammed down his desk made his spine straighten and his eyes widen.

"Aksel!"

His shoulder relaxed when he saw the source of his startling and immediately after, his eyes became droopy, "…What."

"The day is just starting!" a light husky voice exclaimed enthusiastically, it was a voice he was familiar with and beyond the bright rays of light that made his face blurry, Aksel didn't need to look at his long hair to address him properly.

"Jaaz-" He frowned, "Quieter."

"Right, right," Jazz nodded but then he groaned as he elevated a hand across his face to block out the blinding light, "What a sunny morning, I do hope the professor pulls the curtains down."

Aksel nodded and yawned again, he mindlessly stared down his classmate's shoes and once again, he banged his forehead against his desk. After keeping silent for a minute, he let out a mortified groan. His voice slurred by the wood that grazed against his mouth, "I…h…p..w…jst…d…"

"Can't hear you dickhead."

Aksel sighed and lifted his head, "I hope we just die."

Jazz snorted amusedly and reached down to slip his fingers through the fluffy bangs that still covered part of Aksel's face, sleeking them back to reveal an annoyed expression, "Why am I not surprised you are not a morning person."

In the dry coldness that morning brought and regardless the iridescent rays of sunlight coming from every window in their classroom, Aksel found himself wishing the playful caress lasted longer. He sighed disdainfully, "I have never been, the only thing that keeps me alive right now is the thought of lunch."

"Is that it?" Jazz' hand dropped to his side, his smile was bright yet his eyebrows remained characteristically frowning "what did you bring in your bento-box?"

"Today?" Aksel sighed lazily again and unbent his spine, he leisurely dragged his hands down his own pockets and with a chivalrous smile he placed a roll of securely packed Yens on top of his table along with several coins, "Options."

"Woah" Jazz leaned down and smirked, each ¥500 coin was still spotless and polished, almost as if they were new, "Did you seriously stole that much from your parents?" (Each ¥500 coin is approximately $4.50)

Aksel chuckled sarcastically, "You'd be surprised."

"No way." Jazz grabbed the tightly packed money and silently observed it, mesmerized when he realized each dollar bill wasn't worth less than ¥5,000 apiece (Approximately $45.00 USD each) "They will totally find out."

Aksel groaned in exhaustion and proceeded to stretch again, this time placing both his arms behind his neck, "Ugh, I… didn't steal from them," he grinned, "I was joking- they… my parents, kind of have that much."

"In no way in hell am I believing they consciously gave you that much."

"It's not like it's worth the same to them. Plus they didn't give it to me, before school I made a quick withdrawal from an ATM. That's why it's crammed that way."

"Personal account?"

"Indeed."

"Oh wow," Jazz blinked, "I see." He placed the pack that was bounded with rubber bands on top of Aksel's hand and winked, "Then keep it to yourself if you know what I mean."

"What?" Aksel asked clueless.

Jazz sighed and leaned down to whisper, "Don't go inviting people here and there," He pointed at Kai, who was laughing loudly with some of their classmates near the classroom's board "people will start seeing you as some kind of coinage house."

"Ooh," Aksel nodded, "I get it but you are having lunch with me today, my treat."

"Hell no," Jazz straightened, he bended his arms across his chest "Didn't you hear what I just say?"

"Well I know you wouldn't." His smile was genuine, somehow the sleepiness was off.

…

Jazz sighed, "Thanks but I... brought my own money."

"Hm," Aksel placed a cheek on his hand, "I know but I figured you could eat something better."

"Uh... better?" Jazz questioned, "What do you mean?"

Aksel smirked and then shrugged, "It's just that I've seen you buy from vending machines."

…

Jazz relaxed and sighed, "You say that as if that was a bad thing. If I let you invite me then a vending machine will also be the best option, but uhm..." he hesitated stubbornly, "Yato sells bento-boxes outside the homerooms."

Aksel smiled and saved the money back on his left pocket "Sounds like a plan."

Jazz frowned, "…Where?" Aksel couldn't dismiss the pink blush that painted the tinier boy's cheeks.

"Outside the calligraphy-club's room. We can part from there and look out for Yato together. I told you it's on me so you just go."

Jazz nodded, "Uh… but we are not eating outside the classroom." His eyebrows creased, "I warn you beforehand."

Aksel groaned, "I was hoping you'd be more daring, high-schools in my country have cafeterias and halls meant for that," he grinned nonchalantly, "I am not used to eat inside the classrooms yet."

"Well… You have to try."

Aksel pursed his lips "Alright. I wasn't prone for a detention anyways…"

Jazz raised an eyebrow "It's not like we don't have plenty of time outside."

Aksel's smile became enthusiastic again, "Then can we also spend break-time together? Can you come to the roof with me?"

"Roof is not a good id-" he looked down at Aksel's pleading eyes, his cheeks blushed "Alright yes."

"Cool!" he beamed, "then I see you outside calligraphy's room at one. I'll make sure we eat together, even if we eat in the very corner of the classroom and when we get our time outside, you are coming to the roof with me."

"We can totally do that." Jazz smiled.

"Alright then."

Jazz' cheeks wouldn't stop burning yet his expression imitated coolness, "See you then… Uh…" he scratched the back of his neck. "One last thing."

"Hm?"

"What exactly do you usually have for lunch? You never bring bento-boxes as well. I either bring prepared konbini-cartons or before entering school, I buy early from the nearest vending machine."

"Kon-beah-nee cartons" Aksel stuttered, "What the hell is that."

" _Konbini-_ cartons" Jazz scowled, "They are bento-boxes or pre-cooked food purchased from convenient stores."

"Ooh," Aksel nodded, "I see. But they do come sealed right?"

"…Yes. It is nothing strange actually. Not everyone has parents that want to cook for them."

"Mmm" Aksel hummed lightheartedly "…I see."

…

…

…

"… And well? You didn't answer my question."

"Oh yes," Aksel chuckled as he slapped the crown of his head "I do have normal lunch in here. I have chefs in my house that prepare my lunchbox."

"Lunchbox, is that how you call them?"

Aksel nodded as he explained, "it's my country's version of a bento-box. How come you never noticed that I do bring my own lunch like everyone else? Shouldn't that give you the same impression?"

"hm?"

"That I bring to school something like a bento-box just that I eat from several tupperware and carry them in a messenger's bag?" Aksel scratched his forehead, "It's almost the same isn't it?"

Jazz nodded, "You are right, maybe I just never paid attention."

"Yeah."

"But," Jazz' gaze trailed slightly away, "Why did you bring money if convenient stores or vending machines were not in your options?"

Aksel grinned, "Simple, I forgot … that we don't have a cafeteria."

"Meaning you didn't bring your lunchbox today?"

"I did bring it."

…

Jazz' hands fisted, the question rolled off his tongue "Then why would you change that even for today?"

"…Huh?"

"Why would you exchange eating from your chef to eat from a bento-box that someone else made at home? You will buy a bento from Yato after all. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, you wouldn't have accepted it otherwise…" Aksel reclined on his desk, he shrugged with a serene expression, "It isn't for me. Though I will eat that too, I just wanted to invite _you_ to eat."

"Huh?"

" _I'm courting you."_

…

Jazz suddenly felt dizzy, he shook his head and frowned, he was pretty sure they had to be the most mindless butterflies inside his stomach, because obviously, Aksel couldn't be serious "That is ridiculous."

"Hm." Aksel smiled, "See you at one…" _Pretty._

Jazz nodded and silently left to take his seat at the front rows.

.

 **AN/** Japanese eat in their classrooms and they are given time to properly make digestion and then the school allows them to go outside. There is no cafeteria so they bring their own lunch.

There won't be no prologue/epilogue.


	2. Chapter 2

**I die for you.**

 **Chapter Two.**

"Hm," Aksel hesitated, his eyebrows raised as he stared down to his options "What else do you have?"

"You tell me what you are looking for…" Yato offered giddily, "You can try fried or baked pork." He hummed, "Maybe meat or shrimps. Soft or hard boiled eggs with beef and salad" Yato grabbed a green bento-box and dangled it before Aksel. "For example, this one has boiled potatoes, rice, salted vegetables and dry fish." He winked, "Very complete."

Aksel groaned, "I… don't know?"

Yato grabbed a second bento-box, "Here are some noodles and salmon." He pointed at another box, "this one has some pan fried noodles, and here is some chicken and rice. You tell me," he grinned as he pointed downwards.

Aksel pursed his lips and pointed at a pink bento-box, "Noodles and what else did you say that one had?"

"Oh, the pink one?"

"Yeah."

"That's pan fried noodles with shrimps and veggies."

"Right," Aksel exhaled, "I'll have that one and I'll buy a second one."

"Good," Smiled Yato, "Which one?" he asked as he handed Aksel the pink box he chose before.

"Do you perhaps have… pork?"

"Yeah I told you I had. Baked? Fried? With eggs and rice is fine?"

"Yeah it's fine uhm," he paused again, "Fried?"

"Got you."

"Thanks," Aksel grabbed both bento-boxes with one hand and his other hand slipped down his own pocket, pulling out a thick wad of money "How much is it?"

Yato's eyes widened and his mouth gaped wide. Aksel placed his bento-boxes in Yato's desk as he struggled to yank the rubber bands off. "Just a minute," he murmured before freeing his cash, "So how much do I owe you?"

"Jeez," Yato whistled as he reached for one bill, "I'll conform if I take one of these," he grabbed the hem of one of the papers but immediately paralyzed when he heard Jazz' irritated voice coming from beside Aksel.

"Aren't these famously ¥250? ($2.25)" Jazz' snarled, "Because if the price increased _that much_ then we are buying them from Mazayo." Jazz handed both bento-boxes back to Yato "so thanks but we are leaving."

Yato squeaked loudly "No, no" he swiftly retracted, "I was just joking-"

"Joking?" Jazz glared, "Because you were about to take a ¥5,000 bill ($45.00) as if it was nothing."

"Heh, N-no I wasn't going to really…" Yato grinned awkwardly and lifted both hands "If you shut up, I will let you have both for the modest amount of ¥490 ($4.40)."

"…uh-huh" Jazz scowled and grabbed the bento-boxes back in, Aksel silently handed a 500 coin and patiently waited for the change. "Can't say thanks, we are leaving now" Jazz murmured as he turned away from Yato, yanking Aksel's sleeve as he walked off.

"Y-Yes, Have a great day!" Yato waved goodbye.

Jazz's eyes rolled up and he turned left to another hallway, directly back to their classroom. When they were out of Yato's eyesight, Jazz turned around to lightly smack Aksel's forearm, earning a surprised yelp from him "And you dickhead, stop being so naïve."

"Can't help it, in my country people don't steal."

"Neither do Japanese," Jazz growled, "…Yato is from China."

Aksel snorted loudly and reached up to grab the back of Jazz' collarbone, successfully managing to pull the younger's back against his chest. "I see," he mumbled behind his ear, "then I beg your pardon."

"Let go of me" Jazz frowned as he trashed for freedom, "You are not even being serious."

"You are right. I am not" Aksel snickered as he let him go, "But on the good side," He followed as Jazz started walking again, "I got you pork."

…

Jazz' cheeks blushed as he stopped and turned to look at him; stubbornness beamed from his golden, tenacious eyes, "…thanks."

.

Their classmates around were having discreetly hushed talks and tiny giggles as they ate and just once in a while was that Aksel heard Kai and other classmates burst in strenuous laughter, but none of it bothered him as he sat alongside Jazz in one of the homeroom's corner.

"Didn't see you coming back there."

"Huh?" Jazz inquired before eating from the readied chopsticks, "I'm sorry, come again?"

"Nothing, just thank you for not letting Yato scam me."

"Shut up," Jazz rolled up his eyes before rummaging through the rice with his chopsticks, "That would have been pathetic, 'Aksel how much it was'?" Jazz lowered his voice mockingly, "Oh nothing Jaaz only ¥5,000." Jazz shook his head and pointed at him, "Stop being so stupid."

Aksel sighed, "I don't speak like that."

"You speak worse."

Aksel dipped his head and beamed, "hm, you like it."

Jazz' eyes widened and almost choked on his food "What? Your voice?"

"Hey," Aksel frowned lightheartedly, "Don't get so offended, I meant to ask if you liked the food." He pointed down at the bento-box.

…

"Yeah."

Aksel smiled, "I'm glad." He chewed on his last bite, he swallowed and then turned to Jazz once again, "say, are these better than konboni cartons?"

" _Konbini,"_ Jazz corrected for the second time that day. "Yeah," He reached up for a moment to wipe off a shrimp that fell down Aksel's shirt, "they are." Jazz' expression was serious as he stared up at him, inadvertently making the orange-haired lightly blush, "So thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it so," Aksel moved his hand dismissively, "it really is nothing."

"Well it is for me." Jazz leaned his back against the wall and placed the empty-box to his side, "Ugh, I'm so full."

"Me too."

…

Aksel followed and leaned his own back lazily against the wall. As he watched the class in front of them cheer at each other as they shared loud laughs and inconspicuous gossips, Aksel wondered if Jazz was actually bothered to be there alone and secluded with him "Uh, Aksel..." Jazz muttered, managing to interrupt his thoughts and making him turn his face towards him.

"Hm?"

…

"Can I ask you about earlier?"

"Earlier? Yes," Aksel nodded, "What is it?"

"Earlier you…" Jazz frowned as he blushed, "You said you were…" He stopped awkwardly "…wooing me or something…"

"Wooing?"

Jazz cleared his throat " _courting_ me…"

…

"Oh!" Aksel grinned after a chuckle, "that? I wan-"

"Where were you Jazz?" Surprised at the intrusive interruption, both looked up at the brown-skinned boy that stared gravely down at them, his eyes glared viciously crossed "Because I was looking for you," His voice was insistent, yet too hostile to be approachable. Issei's frown deepened angrily " _All day long_."

Aksel immediately recognized the feeling that Issei emanated.

 _Jealousy._ Aksel chuckled before smirking. - _How_ _ **annoying.**_

.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/** This chapter takes place one week earlier from the two first chapters.

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Three.**

 **One week earlier.**

The lights were strobing above people's head, in an isolated corner, Aksel watched securely from afar as people sweltered and laughed. Food and sake were passed courteously from hand to hand. It was the first after-school party he was invited since he was transferred from Norway a month ago.

People were dancing, drinking and chatting. It smelled like a mix of alcohol and perspiration but overall Aksel was glad he didn't see anyone having intercourse in the middle of the living room. He couldn't ignore how different Japanese parties looked against the desensitized American versions of a party, usually displayed infamously on TV.

Aksel exhaled silently and he grabbed an iced beer from one of the dressed tables against the wall. He had been awkwardly lingering alone for the past hour, he mentally wondered if any of his classmates would even arrive.

"Aksel! Hey!"

Aksel's ears perked when he heard his name being called, he turned his face to the left, sincerely relieved to see Youki and Shippo approaching from the farthest' end of the house. He waved as they stood in front. "Youki, Shippo," he sighed, "glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you really." Youki smiled gently, "I really thought you wouldn't come."

Aksel took a sip and then puffed out air, "Yeah, I was about to go really."

"Why? Wait, what are you-" Youki sneaked forwards to see the mysterious contents inside Aksel's cup "you drink?"

"Beer," Aksel dipped the cup for better inspection, "Only a bit. You want some?"

"Too bitter," Youki grimaced, "but thanks. But one thing- you said you were about to leave."

"Yeah, kind of."

"Why? What were you doing here all alone?"

"Oh that. I actually don't know much people around." Aksel smiled sheepishly.

"Oh but I mean, our classroom is almost all reunited in the backyard," Youki turned slightly around to contemplate every stranger upfront, "these people here are almost all from B-3 classroom. We barely know any."

"Ooh," Aksel nodded, "that's why I didn't see anyone I knew."

"Yeah and I'm glad we went for a drink," Youki lightly elbowed Shippo, who seemed bored of their interaction "otherwise you'd be left with a bad taste of a party in which we invited you"

"Yeah, I guess so." Aksel shrugged, "thanks then."

"It's nothing," Youki grinned happily as he reached up to tap Aksel's shoulder, "Come with me, I led you on." With his other hand, Youki pocked Shippo's arm, "Shippo you go for our drinks, anything without alcohol is fine for me."

"It's _legal_ for you." Shippo corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. As if it was anywhere more legal for you." Youki mumbled, turning his attention back to Aksel, "Let's go then."

"…Okay."

Shippo smirked amused, he approached Aksel as he turned to leave "Thought you'd be smarter." And though the situation was simple and silly, Aksel couldn't feel stupider.

.

Jazz nodded absentmindedly at was his friend said but evidently, his attention was picked away when his phone buzzed again. Issei's eyes daggered as Jazz, once again tapped his screen to life.

"I'm talking to you."

"Yeah…" Jazz mumbled, "Just checking if Aksel-" he hummed, "No it wasn't him," he placed the phone back in his left pocket and he sighed concernedly "I'm just waiting for him to text me at least, I left texts but he won't respond. I don't see him here and earlier at school he said he would come."

Issei couldn't help but huff irritated, "He isn't a baby, he doesn't need you to act as a mother."

"Chill," Jazz frowned, instantly picked at Issei's tone "He barely speaks Japanese, I'm worried that he might get lost."

"Well just leave him I don- hey!" Issei glowered, "where are you going?"

Jazz' own eyes hardened as he stood up, "I will go find him."

"But I was talking to you!"

Jazz stopped, "Well _dude_ ," his eyebrows furrowed, "I have something better to do than to listen why a mother grounded a grown ass dude for the hundredth time."

Issei was about to reply back when Jazz turned and immediately after, he bumped against the person he was going to look out for.

"Hey Jaaz," Aksel chuckled before wincing, "Ouch."

"S-sorry." Jazz grinned apologetically as he also rubbed his forehead, "Glad to see you. How you doing?"

"Doing well now." Aksel smiled and wrapped an arm around Jazz' shoulder, bringing him near for a side-hug, "Does it hurt somewhere?"

"I'm fine," Jazz smiled elatedly, he was glad Aksel arrived "are you okay?"

"Yes I am." Aksel's hand squeezed Jazz' shoulder gently, "Missed me?"

"Yeah." Jazz sighed sincerely, "I was actually wondering if you would come. You didn't text me back."

"Ooh," with his free hand, Aksel scratched the back of his neck, "I can't read Japanese text; I forgot to tell you."

Issei's eyes fastened on their embrace. He was insistently questioning himself why was it that Jazz wasn't pushing the other off as he did whenever anyone else came in close. Whenever someone tried to touch Jazz, he would hiss aggressively and he wouldn't mind if he or she was old or new, everyone, just everyone knew not to touch Jazz. At least if you didn't want to engage into a nasty fist fight.

But why was Jazz allowing that clownish man -Aksel, touch him like that?

He didn't know, but it sternly disturbed him. And he wasn't sure why.

Jazz relaxed and nodded, "Yeah you did. I wasn't sure about calling you. I didn't know if you were okay with that."

"I was actually expecting something from you and I was stupid enough not to check for my messages." He explained, "Had I seen them I would have at least called you."

"Oh, so you don't mind me calling?"

"Of course not. I almost got lost. I really was about to leave when Youki found me." Aksel snickered, "I'm such an idiot. So please, do call me. Send me voice-mails." His voice deepened seductively, "Also whatever you want, you can ask of me. Just call me at whatever time, about anything."

Jazz blushed, "T-thanks. I will from now on."

"There's no impossible for me" Aksel grinned after a nod, "But on a side note, I'm kind of worried…" he sighed dramatically.

"Really?" Jazz questioned, "What is it?"

Aksel leaned in closer, his mouth close to Jazz' ear, almost to a whisper level "I don't have somewhere to stay tonight." His soft voice felt suggestive, "I forgot that Shippo would sleep in Mayu's house. I have no home's key yet and I can't ask him for one." He exhaled, "At least not today, he doesn't talk to me because he thinks that I do what I do to bother him."

Although feverishly blushing, Jazz snorted amusedly. "You are such a dick."

"I'm serious Jaaz~"

"You are lying but sure you can stay with me." Jazz offered with a relaxed smile. "I'm pretty sure that my mom will be asleep by the time we arrive and I think we both fit in my bed. So that might be fun."

"Of course I lied." Aksel beamed happily, "I'm glad I will stay with you though, are you sure there is no problem?"

"Meh," he shrugged tranquilly, "no worries."

"I'm happy then."

Jazz sneered roguishly, "don't make me get loud and we'll be fine."

!

"What for." Issei intruded in, Aksel and Jazz both turned their eyes on him, Issei's expression couldn't hide his exacerbation, "Why would want to sleep in his bedroom?" His tone of voice lowered, "Isn't that gross between dudes?"

…

…

…

"Do I owe you an explanation Issei?" Aksel questioned calmly yet his eyes sharpened menacingly, his arm brought Jazz closer. "Sides what's 'gross' here? what are you talking about?"

"I said what I said." Barked Issei.

"Hey dude," Jazz glared back, "Chill the fuck up, what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jaaz don't mind him…" Aksel smiled innocently. He raised an eyebrow and his expression remained hazardously wicked. Aksel grinned evilly at Issei as he spoke "He must mean that he's grossed out just for the fact that I'm an openly pansexual man."

Jazz' hands fisted, "Is that it, Issei? Because I'm a fucking bisexual man. Do you mind it?" Issei's eyes widened.

"That's not it!" He responded at the implied accusation.

"Then fuck off," Jazz warned "he will be staying with me and we don't owe you an explanation about anything."

…

Issei fumed in hefty air as he deliberately turned away from them, "Whatever." Almost chagrin to Jazz' patience, Issei changed the subject as if nothing just happened between them, his expression showcased desperation "we should go for a drink then Jazz."

"We'll go sure." Jazz grabbed Aksel's sleeve.

"-Without him."

"What in the- fucking _no."_ Jazz stressed, "Actually, it is without you that we'll go. You better chill the fuck up and apologize with us before tomorrow."

With those words, Jazz managed to drag Aksel to the nearest slab where a white-haired woman was serving colorful drinks. Within all that, Issei couldn't dismantle why it angered him so much to know that Aksel was going to Jazz' bedroom, especially when he never went there before.

He gasped silently as his cheeks started to burn.

He didn't want to go there anyways now did he? Going to Jazz' bedroom was almost like being allowed to the gruff boy's most intimate and secured place but then again, wasn't it like that about every bedroom from almost anyone? Why was it so special then? _Jazz' bedroom-_ why did it hold such high significance for him?

Whatever and however the answer was, he realized that he wanted to be there before Aksel- he was yet to discover exactly what for but he was sure he _needed_ to go. Once again, the displeasure retaliated and his head seemed to take toll within toll of cluelessness. Aksel was smirking right when he and Jazz left.

It almost felt like he was losing a game that he was never given the chance to compete in.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/** This chapter is a flashback inside Chapter 3. It will be separated with two dots like this:

.

.

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Four.**

.

.

Aksel hummed aloud, thinking of an appropriate repercussion "If I win," He squinted his eyes, "you kiss either Ryu," He sneered maliciously, "or Issei. You can chose."

Jazz' eyes widened before chuckling out loud, "For _fuck's_ sake," he moved his head, the atmosphere remained brightly goofy "that's a piece of cake, right Issei?" Jazz turned his smirking face to the brown-skinned man, immediately making him blush and shy his gaze away.

"Right," Jazz nodded as he turned his attention back on the taller man, "If I win," he pointed at Aksel, "you kiss Ayame .Or you kiss-" He trailed teasingly, "err… you get to kiss Sol."

"Eek," Aksel winced, "fine, I guess."

The stupid deal seemed even sillier for both friends as the day progressed and they competed to see who would win the ridiculous ordeal. However Issei realized he couldn't keep his heart from beating faster and faster and the anticipation quickly became anxiety to know if his friend would lose. As the second break allowed the entire group to goof around, Issei reminded himself to complain once or twice, just to let them know, - _yeah, to let them know._

The classes went on, Issei didn't ask for progress but he gradually saw the frustration grow in Jazz' facial expression each time Aksel neared him to taunt him. The last hour of the day marked 5'o clock; Shippo, Ranma and Youki were already waiting for the final verdict.

Not all surprisingly they all heard Jazz growl and Issei remained quiet as Jazz started bickering with Aksel.

"I did not lose!"

"You did!" Aksel pointed, "Man up and stop complaining."

"Pfff!" Jazz challenged, "I'll do it."

The bequest seemed fairly simple, nothing else than Jazz barking in exasperation and eventually he was obliged to take his boots off, because for some reason, Issei commented they wouldn't kiss while they remained on the same height level.

"Are you kidding me…" Shippo murmured almost to himself. Shippo was pretty sure Jazz would have to use 5 sizes aside from his boots in platforms alone, just to reach 30 inches beneath Issei's nose level. "What size does he think he-" - _Nevermind,_ Shippo shook his head.

Nobody said anything else even after Jazz tiptoed just to reach up to him.

Lips closed, Jazz planted a kiss to Issei; detached, unemotional, undecorated, dry and inconsiderate if they all watched how flustered Issei looked. Jazz pushed Issei off and he snarled in what they identified was disgust. Aksel coughed and gagged, "Eek, my stomach hurts Jaaz."

Regardless how insignificant and simple it was, Jazz couldn't shake off the internal impulse to wipe himself clean "Bleh," he stuck out his tongue and turned to Aksel, "That was horribly awful." He smirked and walked over to Aksel, smacking his arm with his left fist, "I fucking hate you."

Aksel laughed, suddenly wishing he could go back in time. "Thought you liked Issei."

"Fucking what!" Jazz exclaimed in disbelief.

"I mean, you either like me or you like him."

Jazz snickered, he wiggled his eyebrows in a trifling gesture, "Fucking guess. Stupid asshole."

Shippo approached them from behind. Ranma and Youki followed, "Jazz, that was _brave."_ He guffawed _"_ How was that?"

"Honestly awful." Jazz raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to Shippo "Couldn't you make my life simpler and offer yourself as a sacrifice?" he batted his eyelashes jokingly "the kiss would have been _way_ different."

Shippo lightheartedly smiled and shook his head. Some other jokes were cracked between the fawning group and after a while jabbing at each other, Shippo offered his house for a tiny pizza reunion. Activity to which Aksel immediately decided to pay. Though against Jazz' complain, Aksel brushed it off and insisted. For the time being, Aksel realized that he felt welcome.

Aksel's arm wrapped around Jazz' shoulder and he dragged him close to his chest, being the new kids in school was over, the truth was that he was still getting to know Jazz, but somehow beneath the goofiness and the tidbits of hostility between their witticisms, he was sure that Jazz was sincere with him. And though nothing transcendental happened in that specific moment, he became sure that he had at least one friend that would eagerly seek his company. Every day at school.

And it felt alright.

Ranma raised an eyebrow and grabbed Youki's forearm, bringing him close to gossip "No way Youki look at Issei." Both stared at Issei and it seemed he was still flustered and shocked, apparently, gurgled with butterflies.

"Ew."

"Shut up Ranma, he'll hear you."

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/** This chapter is a continuation of chapter 3, also, this chapter contains a flashback. The flashback will be separated with two dots like this:

.

.

Chapter four was a flashback inside chapter 3. That means this chapter still follows chapter 3's timeline. (The night of the party).

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Five**

"You look upset." Issei didn't even turn to look up at the dainty voice that spoke from above, he tilted his head onward in an exaggerated manner to tell the person in front of him; that she was blocking his view. _Move_ "Oh," Sango stepped to the side, "Am I bothering you?"

Issei silently took a sip from his drink, his silence granting him the exigency to make her stride completely out of the way. She walked to sit beside him and with a shy smile, she offered her drink to him, "This will cheer you up, this one has citrus in it. Do you want to taste it?"

He remained noiseless and his eyes remained affixed in the couple from afar. His eyes scanned each movement Aksel did, every breath, every approach, Issei tried listening to every comment, though impossible, he tried convincing himself that he was reading their lips.

And it didn't matter if he was still clueless of their conversation, his eyes still persisted entombed, his attention was undividedly grappled; because almost every second that passed seemed to serve the European man to get closer to Jazz. And it only pushed _him_ away.

It was almost ridiculous.

Issei fisted his hand out of frustration, with the corner of his eyes, he devised the annoying woman on his side and he cursed, hoping that she would leave. "Um, Issei?" At her voice, he suddenly swatted his hand and with his knuckles, he smacked the drink out of Sango's hand, instantly startling her and managing to splash the drink all over her night dress. She gasped with teary eyes, "Oh my god!" she cried.

He didn't even look at her. He stared ferociously at Aksel's hand, which now slipped to grasp on Jazz' waist. Aksel seemed to lean down and nuzzle his nose coquettishly against Jazz' ear. Issei's eyes widened, _-I can't get anywhere close, he hisses, he mocks and smirks_ \- Issei's teeth bared in aversion, he was sure he read Aksel's lips just fine, he swore they murmured to Jazz: 'Let's leave now.'

.

.

They crossed the gateway street that communicated their building with the girl's one. Earlier in the morning, Jazz was asked by Mr. Kishitani if they could take their sociology hour to go spread stationery flyers for the upcoming Valentine's Day throughout the school's district.

Jazz primarily asked to have Aksel as a companion when he was asked about who his collaborator would be, but due to being absent, Jazz was asked to choose for another student instead. Before Jazz could ask their professor to have Shippo go with him -and much to Shippo's own frustration of having almost skipped one hour of class-, Issei stood up and pushed the decision to nearly being an obligation to be him, the one to go with Jazz.

The professor didn't oppose him and Jazz reluctantly agreed.

Once back on their tracks, Issei started overthinking about Jazz' initial desire to have their task done alongside Aksel. He couldn't help but sizzle in annoyance. He suddenly wondered why was Jazz so insistent about getting close to someone as unlikable as Aksel.

For Issei, Aksel and Jazz had an odd relationship that developed slowly between barbs and teases, Laughs and taunts, and somehow it became so bizarre that it was hard to tell if they were friends, but something about the way they mocked and teased each other, had Issei irritated almost every time they spoke. Because if you heard past the hostility, it sounded like they were shamelessly flirting.

 _Suggestively_ flirting with each other and Issei couldn't stand it.

"What do you really think about Aksel?"

Issei never expected to become even more exasperated about the answer he received.

"I actually think he is cool, so yeah, I like him."

…

"You two are always at each other's throat; I would say you _heavily_ dislike him"

"Not actually." Jazz denied "if I disliked him I would easily tell you. I think he is pretty cool. I think he is funny and gets my humor like nobody does. Plus he is fuming _hot_."

…

" _Ugh."_

…

"What?" Jazz snickered unaffectedly as he turned his face to Issei, who was eerily quiet "Come on, he really is." Jazz chuckled.

"I don't know," Issei said unamused, "I don't like men."

"Hm" Jazz' lips pursed "you don't necessarily have to like men to agree when I say he is the hottest fucker I've ever seen."

…

…

"Whatever. He is insincere."

Jazz raised an eyebrow, aware of Issei's previous and blatant dismissiveness. "What?"

"This kid, -Aksel must be a great hypocrite, he seems dishonest."

"You barely know him. By what I've seen. I'd say he is too straightforward," Jazz emphasized, " _Actually_ isn't that the reason most people dislike _me_? Because I can't hold back my tongue? That's why I like him." He smiled, "Because he is just like me."

"Stop," Issei rumbled goaded, "don't compare yourself to that guy, he isn't cool."

"Says you," Jazz frowned as he turned his face again to Issei "Who'd be the real hypocrite Issei? You are the one who always ask him to buy you stuff from every vending machine near the school."

Issei huffed cynically, "For one time that I did that."

Jazz' eyes rolled up, he was thoroughly vexed "One time sure."

.

.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Came in a thin, tall woman with blonde wavy hair. She was yelling in exaggerated volume, successfully yanking some of the party-goer's attention and making Issei stare wrathfully at her. She furiously threw on him a plate full of fried snacks. "You fucking jerk! You ruined Sango's dress!"

Issei jogged off the food's remains and stood up against her, emboldened and crispy as he came in face to face with the German woman, Issei realized he disliked school's foreigners.

"You disgusting piece of shit!" she yelled.

A slight provocation, that's all he wanted "What the fuck is wrong slut, I don't give a fuck, I will beat the cra-"

"Tch, tch, dude," threatened a gruff voice from behind, "go home or I'll slice your face in four." A rock solid grip on his shoulder startled him from behind, "and if you ever talk to my chick that way again, I won't even warn you, I'll chew you and spit you out."

Issei spinelessly swatted Ryu's hand away from off his shoulder, he accommodated his collarbone and with a scowl directed at Alice, he turned to his left and disappeared from their eyesight. Issei really did, hate foreigners. _All foreigners._

…

"Ariasu, did I earn to eat fried chicken again?"

"What offends me the most regarding this- _Ryuhi,_ is that you have failed to defend me through all these years but now that I ban you from eating fried chicken until you defend me like the man you are, you actually show me you could have done it perfectly… since day one!" She huffed in disbelief.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's an aggressive _No_ , Ryuhi." She frowned, "I'll go buy Sango a second dress." She turned away but before leaving, she moved close to Ryu and kissed his cheek "But you were great."

.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/** This chapter is still in timeline of chapter 3-5

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Six.**

The loud music was steadily getting subdued inside the large residency as they walked away from it. The whiffs of cigarettes and booze were dissipating to be replaced to that of freshly cut grass in the latest hours of the night. Jazz looked down to the shadows that were interpolated by the lampposts that kept the wealthy neighborhood alive.

Aksel's arm was still keeping Jazz near in a side hug as they quietly strode their way further away from the distinctively strobing party-lights. Jazz' brows furrowed as yet another glacial waft of wind made him shiver.

Aksel peered to his side and smiled, he withdrew his arm from around Jazz' shoulders and stopped walking, making Jazz question him as he stripped out of his large sweater "What's the matt-" He was silenced by the obvious gesture of having Aksel's sweater placed on top of his shoulder.

"You are welcome."

Jazz stubbornly pouted "That's so ridiculously cliché."

"I know but you are cold."

"Yeah," Jazz sighed as he slipped his arms inside the oversized sleeves, he then flipped the hoodie over his head and fastened up the zipper all the way up, securing himself inside the cottony and cozy garment "and I appreciate it really."

Aksel grinned, "It's nothing."

Jazz finally placed both his hands inside the sweater's frontal pockets "Is that something you do often?" Jazz questioned as they started walking again. The wind seemed to announce a storm rather than the fall's breeze that everyone in town awaited.

Aksel's arms stretched slightly down to grab Jazz' waist, he pulled him near for yet another side hug that could allow them to walk on peaceably "Do what often?"

"Give up your hoodies to your friends, because I'm keeping it."

"If you want to." Aksel shrugged tranquilly, "I really don't mind it."

"Hope that makes me special."

"It does in a way." Aksel confessed with a smile, "I guess I don't usually see anyone get too comfortable around me. Sadly, not enough to want to keep anything from me at least. So I'm glad you want to keep it."

"Oh, is that it?" Jazz inquired.

"Yeah," Aksel nodded, "I'm just this guy people don't usually think they know enough. Or at least, they never think they get to know fully. People just don't ever anticipate anything good from me, let alone ask me to. Even if I'd love to." He winced gloomily, "If that makes sense."

"It does." Jazz reassured him, "You mean that you are always unpredictable even to your friends?"

"Too unpredictable to get used to." Aksel sighed dejectedly "At least they lack the confidence that I'll react positively to their requests. I think I make people uncomfortable and apprehensive even if they call me a friend."

"Well, screw them." Jazz pursed his lips, "I certainly feel comfortable with you, so that's that."

"Is that true?" Aksel beamed happily.

Jazz shrugged simply, "Yes." He continued after a pause, "That happens to me a lot too. So I guess I know where you are coming from."

…

Aksel unexpectedly brought Jazz' tinier body closer, making it impossible for them to keep walking, "Thank you!" he snuggled his face close to Jazz' red cheek, "Now you know you can have whatever that's mine."

"Yes."

"Whenever you want!"

"Okay."

"Whatever it is!"

"Fine."

"However you like!"

"…Aksel."

Stars were gleaming inside his clear eyes. "What?"

"…Let go of me."

…

"No." Aksel tightened the hug, "Expect for space. You can't have that when you smell this good-"

" **Jazz, where are you going."**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/** This chapter is still in timeline of chapter 3-6

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Seven.**

" _Jazz, where are you going."_

As maddened as the voice sounded, it did little to frighten Jazz who was scowling in irritation as his hazardous eyes skimmed towards the source of his garbling. "What." Jazz immediately responded, "I'm going home, isn't that obvious?"

Issei's bitter expression deepened as he stepped closer. Jazz' hands fisted as he realized he was increasingly reaching the limit of his patience; his forbearance creased once more as Issei intentioned to hover even nearer.

"I'm going with you."

"No can do." Jazz barked, remarkably peeved as he snarled, "I'm going with Aksel."

Issei's shoulders tensed broodingly, "But _I_ said I'm going."

Aksel raised an eyebrow; the way Issei glared at them was effortlessly rubbing him the wrong way "Didn't you hear what he said?" Aksel scoffed daringly, "He is coming with me. _Just me."_

"I-I'm not talking to you." Issei yapped irately back at Aksel, "I'm talking to Jazz."

Aksel loosened his hold on Jazz and confidently strolled towards Issei, granting a weakling step back from the dark-skinned brunet.

Aksel smiled amiably, his wicked grin warned within the stillness of their interaction. "Perhaps," Issei gulped silently as Aksel stepped in, "You have a problem with me."

Aksel waited patiently for Issei's nervous eyes to focus solely on him. "N-no, I'm just saying I'm not-" he faltered back again, "not talking to you."

"And so?" Aksel questioned brashly.

"That you shouldn't say anything." Issei responded timidly.

"I shouldn't. Hm," Aksel nodded pensively, "I'm going to be simple." He scorned as he placed both his hands behind his back, "I'm restraining myself here. I'm getting fed up."

"I-I meant to say this doesn't have to do with you."

"It does." Aksel leaned in, snickering as his voice deepened dangerously, "What are you going to do about it?"

Issei disregarded him with a head nod and an unfocused gaze that seemed to search for Jazz' contemplation, "Jazz, let's go."

"Hell no!" Jazz spouted, angrier at the sight of Issei dipping his head to the side in dismissiveness of Aksel, who was now chuckling incredulous.

Aksel shook his head, he wasn't someone used to warning others. He stared perilously, ready to blow out at any second Issei did something tetchier.

Issei' eyes focused back on Aksel's menacing gaze. His hands fisted in powerlessness, "What, I'm not even asking you anything."

"Does it have to do with something? I'm not responding to anything," Aksel's eyebrow raised amusedly, "apparently we all have to listen to your bullshit and what not and guess what? I'm a second to be done."

With the precarious warning set, Issei looked defiantly back at Jazz and as he turned, he blatantly avoided staring at Aksel, who smirked in hilarity _'What a pussy.'_ Issei walked away without anything else to add. As Issei finally left, Jazz moved to stand beside Aksel and tiredly respired, "Ugh, Thanks."

"It's nothing. What he was going to do anyways," Aksel placed his hands inside his pockets, "It's not like I would have let him come."

"I know." Jazz' expression grimaced, "I really don't know what the fuck is wrong with him nowadays."

Aksel exhaled, "He is creepily persistent in going with you everywhere. Can't you guess?"

"The fuck no. It's really frustrating."

"Is it?" Aksel turned his eyes to Jazz, "So it hasn't always been like this?"

"It pisses the fuck out of me." Jazz lifted his face towards Aksel, "And no, he's been behaving like this only recently."

Aksel nodded and his left hand skidded down to the younger's waist, he tranquilly pulled Jazz against him, making his face cushion against his stiff chest, "Yeah, but don't mind him, he was probably drunk."

"Drunk?"

"His behavior was simply incongruent."

"Right?"

"Mhm," Aksel's arms enveloped him tighter against him, "Jaaz~"

Jazz' arms slowly but securely wrapped around Aksel's torso, "what is it?"

…

"Let's forget about this," he nuzzled against Jazz' cheek, "we were having one hell of a night."

Jazz smiled "True."

"…Stay in my house then." Aksel's mouth glued lightly against Jazz' ear, "We don't need to keep quiet in my room."

Jazz' cheeks rapidly heated, another shudder heaved down his spine. Butterfly kisses were tenderly pressed behind his ear "I'm n-not sure about your expectations there."

Aksel's voice lowered flirtingly "Find out."

.

Jazz was at first impressed that Aksel easily allowed him inside his bedroom. The taller man just berated his coyness by inferring that sleeping apart would be not fun at all and Jazz hesitantly agreed. Aksel dragged Jazz in his bed; he trapped him from behind and affectionately nuzzled his nose against Jazz' neck; hoping the other would get the message across.

 _Get comfortable._ That's what he meant, and thankfully, Jazz understood as he turned around. Slackening against him as he cuddled close. Jazz exhaled happily as he wrapped his arms around Aksel's neck, only to bring the ginger's head close to his chest "So warm Aksel, let's exchange skins. I'm always cold."

"If you let me warm you up-"

"Shut up."

"Hm," Aksel chuckled. Regardless of having his face against Jazz' chest, both rested comfortably on their side. Their distinctive scents mingled pleasantly as both breathed in "I didn't mean it like that…"

"mhm," Jazz mumbled quietly, their closeness was securely taking a gentle peal of him. His fingers started roaming smoothly against Aksel's back.

"However…" Aksel whispered against his collarbone and his hand slipped underneath Jazz' shirt. Wishing to return the kind caress, the tip of his fingers leisurely dragged against Jazz' spine. "If you'd like…"

" _mn no,"_ Jazz' eyelids rapidly became heavy and when Aksel's index finger drew softly on top of his tailbone, he shifted and his eyelashes fluttered shut.

Aksel's fingers teasingly went up again and dipped harsher on the curve of his spine to scrape pleasantly against the back of his neck, Jazz' eyebrows furrowed again and his own fingers tangled through Aksel's silk blond hairs, _"w-wait no…"_

Aksel's palm slowly glided to his side and after sliding his index finger down his ribs, he stopped his hand to rest upon Jazz' hipbone, "then maybe I can borrow you warm clothes." His fingers once again started moving carefully to lightly slither down Jazz' stomach. Aksel hummed quietly at the soft skin beneath lean muscles, "or does this warm you up better?"

Jazz bit his lower lip, he remained quiet and his heart started skipping pauses as Aksel's hand wandered down the side of his hip, dangerously close from groping his bottom. His cheeks burned and his arms weakened on their hug around Aksel's neck, his voice quivered as he mumbled "B-borrow me clothes."

"Is that it?" Aksel grinned. He enthused to hover silently on top of him and with a light shrug, he promptly sprung off "Alright."

!

Aksel crawled out of the bed and strode his way to his walking closet, all the while Jazz remained speechless. "You prefer shorts or pants to sleep?" Aksel questioned, "I doubt I have anything that may fit right for you but these have elastic fabric around the hem."

…

Jazz swallowed thickly, his cheeks fumed treacherously as he prompted his weight on top of his elbows, he slowly shook his head and turned his face to Aksel, "Whatever is fine."

Aksel nodded and walked back to Jazz, right in front of the enormous bed, "Alright, You can keep these as well." He smiled candidly as he handed the trousers over.

"If they fit." Jazz grabbed the shorts, "Thanks."

"Do you need another shirt, I have tons of sweaters in my closet."

Jazz tugged at Aksel's burrowed sweater, "This one is fine."

"Alright."

"Aksel" Jazz started, Aksel eyed him curiously as he seated next to him.

"What is it?"

…

"This might sound random but" Jazz' cheeks tinted, "…I think you are truly _amazing_."

Aksel stared attentively, "How come? I've all but caused problems between you and your friend."

"Don't say that," Jazz whispered. He let a comfortable silence loiter between them as he crawled closer to Aksel. He lifted his face and then he carefully cupped Aksel's cheeks, the other questioned but didn't draw back from the magnifying pull. Jazz closed his eyes as their noses touched. Lingering, slowly, Jazz' mouth moved just inches away from his, _"For me you are special."_

"But I cause you troubles, don't I?"

"I don't mind him." Jazz confessed, Aksel's arms wrapped around Jazz, swiftly and effortlessly pulling him on top of his lap.

Jazz smiled in a welcoming gesture, they were now considerably closer, breathing intimately each other's breath. Jazz remained with his eyes shut and he inched his lips closer, "actually …I'll tell you something," Aksel's eyes progressively misted, the space between them was starting to become a nuisance "I've come to prefer you over anyone else."

"You can't say that." He scolded quietly, "I will remind you I'm not a good person."

"I think _you_ are sincere, I think you want _me_ around. And that's enough for me."

Aksel licked impatiently his own lips "I'm glad I find _you_ sincere Jaaz"

Jazz' left thumb skidded affectionately over Aksel's cheek, "Then I'm sure we'll keep this." Though desperate to fill the warm air that hung between them, Jazz decided to press his lips tenderly against the corner of Aksel's mouth, with the excuse of it being his cheek, _"I hope we can keep this."_

"I would be stupid if I let this slip wouldn't I?"

And suddenly, both realized they were lost between meanings. Aksel dipped his head lightly to fully capture the parted lips that burned to feel him. His own world dissolved to regain its completeness. Aksel's lips moved slowly against Jazz', muffling another breathy sigh as his tongue probed carefully against his. Jazz' hands tugged on his hair as a delicious ripple broke through his fevered skin.

Licking and nibbling expertly on his reddened mouth, Jazz separated to gasp. Only to join their lips again. Things weren't sure to be the same and both were fine with it.

The private atmosphere inside Aksel's bedroom, which was tenderly holding hissing sighs and lewd kisses in its calm discreetness, soon was interrupted as Jazz' phone rang. The old generic beeping sound startled Aksel, whose eyes peered open as he unwillingly separated from Jazz.

Jazz' eyebrows furrowed instinctively and he inched his face away from Aksel's, his hand reached down to his pocket as he withdrew his old navy-blue flip phone and he tossed the lid open, Jazz groaned as he identified the caller.

"Who is it?" Aksel asked curiously.

"Ugh, Issei. Is this dude for real? I was being given the most delicious kisses _ugh_ -" Jazz growled as he picked up, "fucking _what"_

" _Jazz, where are you."_

"It's two in the fucking morning. What do you want?"

Aksel raised an eyebrow as Jazz pushed the speaker button, _"I wanted to…"_

"To what." Jazz pressed irritated.

" _I… I"_ Issei vacillated, _"I want to talk with you."_

Jazz paused and then snarled, "I hope it's fucking worth it. What is it?"

" _No I mean…"_ Issei wavered, he sounded insecure, " _tomorrow. It is very serious."_

"Then call me tomorrow." With that being said, Jazz hung up. Not without earning a chuckle from Aksel.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/** This chapter is still in timeline with chapter 3-7

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Eight.**

Aksel sighed gently, he reached down to place his fingers around Jazz' forearms to shake him lightly, the motion made the other one snap out of his anger ambushed thoughts and lifted his face. "Are you okay?" Aksel's voice rolled off soothing; the ginger realized he couldn't fathom Jazz' countenance as it shifted hastily with each ephemeral second that passed.

"He irritates me." Jazz responded quietly, trying not to disturb their comfortable tranquility. Jazz closed his eyes as their foreheads touched. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried plumbing his own mental sullenness, "I wish I could simply ditch him." He confessed, "Without even discussing why, just...-"

"To that extend? Isn't he your friend?"

"I mean…" Jazz exhaled tiredly, trying to convey his point across "I wouldn't call us _friends_ per say…"

"I see," Aksel muttered as he approached him differently, "It's not that I haven't seen how frustrating he has become to you, it's just that maybe…" Aksel hesitated, "Maybe you should listen to what he has to say."

"I don't want to." Jazz frowned as he inched away to stare up at him, "It's too much of a disturbance for my tolerance. It's a real pain in the ass."

"Perhaps. And take this from someone who doesn't find him pleasant _at all-"_ Aksel insisted, "I think that maybe listening to him won't hurt you. Even if your final decision consists in dropping your friendship altogether."

"But what if I can't even put up with his shit, I mean-" Jazz grimaced, "He easily pisses me off nowadays-"

"Then do tell him." Aksel smiled, "If you don't want to listen to what he has to say, then you go ahead and tell him what bothered _you_ and why you will no longer be his friend."

…

Jazz paused to give Aksel's suggestion a second thought "…Is that a good idea?"

"I'm sure it is," Aksel comforted, "I mean… he _has_ to have a reason to lose his mind around you. As for me, I'm simply guessing."

"What." Jazz snorted diverted, "What's your guess?"

"Jealousy."

…

!

Jazz' hands fisted "If that's it then- _ugh_ " he growled in irritation, his words rapidly lost every trace of hilarity "I'll _kill_ him, is that why- is that the reason he-" He gritted his teeth, "fucking look at what he _just_ did, he fucking interrupted _us_ , was he spying on us- is he fucking _outside_? What the actual _fuck_!"

"Easy," Aksel poked at his ribs playfully, "I don't want that to bother you that much. Don't overthink it. He may as he may not be. To me is the obvious. But-" Aksel clicked his tongue, "I might be wrong."

Jazz muttered gravely "…at least it would make fucking sense."

"Then poor him," Aksel smirked darkly.

"…poor?"

Aksel leaned over; his warm whisper ruffed pleasantly against Jazz' ear "…It's not like he has a bad taste." Jazz' cheeks incensed.

"Well," Jazz glared, "isn't that worse? It's annoying how self-entitled he's become, especially if his reasons are merely sexual. Why would I want to keep in contact with a person who dismissed any trace of friendship along the way? A friendship that perhaps was always overshadowed by his own prosaic urges?" Jazz ranted, "And I'm not saying sexual attraction is prosaic, I'm saying this buffoon's dominancy over me _is_."

"…I understand that."

"I am, in all my fucking right to be pissed to the core."

Aksel smiled coolly in spite of Jazz' glowering demeanor, "I know you are."

"Then why would you say _'poor him'."_ Jazz' eyes hardened, "Don't you see what I see? Perchance our 'friendship' was based off of his self-reassurance that I was somehow going to end up in his bed. Isn't that fucked up? Isn't that purely disgusting as it is? I, as a man totally disapprove of this mundane behavior from other males," his words irately biting, "it is absolutely _garbage_."

"Oh no, I know that all too well." Aksel chuckled despite Jazz' crossness, "I know what it _all_ implies. All I'm saying is that, with all due respect to you…" his hands slipped from the younger's thin forearms to place themselves smoothly on each side of his hips, bringing Jazz' straddling legs tighter on him, " _You are just so mine."_ Jazz' eyes widened, "So that's why, I personally _pity_ him."

…

Aksel nuzzled on his cheek as he lastly reassured, "I don't want this to sound exactly as 'prosaic' as you said Issei acted like. You are way worthier for me than a sexual prospect, that's why I'm feeling overprotective. How can he oversee and mistreat the closeness of what I so deeply and zealously appreciate?" His head dipped lightly to hover his parted mouth close to Jazz' wavering one. "How idiotic."

"You appreciate me…" Jazz swallowed nervously.

"What a dumb question." Aksel sighed calmly, his lips moved to warmly kiss his cheek "You just can't doubt that, as you can't doubt how mine you are." He whispered, "How yours I am."

"I… I-"

"You don't believe what I'm saying?" Aksel sneered inscrutably, his rasping voice dropped to mellow undertones "Let's go ask him and let's see if he dares to say no. Even he knows not to mess with this."

"…He wouldn't interrupt us if he knew that."

"That's because he doesn't confront me each time that he does that." Aksel waited for Jazz' eyes to gradually close, his arms wrapped around the other's thin waist, hugging Jazz close to his torso "Cowardly behavior I've quiet noticed. I'm telling you, let me ask him and we'll have this done."

Jazz' hands tightened on the green hoodie that dangled behind Aksel's neck, "What would you say… to him."

"Something simple, something true." His breath mingled with his, "… 'He is _mine,_ you know that, right Issei?'…"

Jazz smiled as his hands slowly moved to place on each side of Aksel's head, fluffy cherry-blond bangs covered his fingers and he pulled Aksel's face close to his, sealing his breath with a soft press of lips that parted desperately as they welcomed Aksel's warm tongue to sneak past them. _"Mnn,"_ Jazz' muffled as his whole body incensed to yearning spikes of what he rendered had to be the most pleasant hell; the sweltering rapidly trailed to root underneath his clothes.

Aksel's hand sneaked behind his head, yanking his hair gently as his mouth took over his, licking and nibbling every soft spot on his sensitive lips, every vulnerable crevice of his mouth that was open for tingling sensations.

Both huffed breathlessly against the other's mouth, parted lips gasped incapable of inching away; Jazz shivered in delight as Aksel's tongue glided tenderly against his bottom lip; lustily moistening their unique redness as if they were sweet caramels to eat. Aksel pushed his tongue again inside his mouth, roguishly making him melt like butter as he kissed him deeper.

Aksel's hand slowly sneaked underneath Jazz' sweater, roaming up through the soft skin to rub his thumb against Jazz' nipple, the heated urge to grind against the blithe body seating tightly on top of him increased as Jazz smothered a hushed moan through another breathless kiss. _"mmf"_

" _Sir,"_ A loud knock outside his bedroom's door made both pause, a cordial voice followed, "the dinner is ready."

A thin string of wetness separated their panting mouths as Aksel unglued slowly from their intimate kiss. He stared down with feral hunger at Jazz. He was annoyed at the interruption, yet elated as he licked his own lips again, wishing to eat the mouth that was red and bruised by each bite he procured. His lips slowly stretched in a dark leer, "It seems like the circumstances don't want me to make love to you today," His face turned to his door, "How _irritating_ is that."

A second knock followed "Sir? Just informing you in case that you didn't hear me before," the man behind the door cleared his throat as affably as he could "The dinner is ready."

"I heard you the first time." Aksel stated sternly. He then groaned loudly as he hugged Jazz as close to him as he could, "…Unfortunately." He sighed despondently as his eyes scrunched shut and he turned his focus on Jazz, "Let's go eat, shall we?"

"Yeah…." Jazz nodded absently, he buried his burning face in between the ginger's neck and shoulder; he was still mortified by the roguishness from their sugary approach "…Let's go."

.

For dinner, both opted to dismiss the elegantly set table and both determined to eat in the bedroom's living room. Seated side by side on the carpeted floor in front of the large home-theater's sofa, Aksel asked his butler for a less 'fancy' dinner once they were served magazine statue dishes.

Though Aksel figured that those dishes were sure made to impress Jazz, he couldn't ignore Jazz' lack of attraction for them. Aksel realized he would have plenty of occasions to be jokingly selfish, but not while Jazz was getting progressively comfortable with him. He chose to ask him for an option and Jazz easily suggested rice.

In a couple of minutes, Aksel's butler brought him rice and due to Aksel's previous and insistent suggestion, he was also offered some chopped pork with salted scallions. Jazz thanked the butler and then he thanked Aksel. Being well received wasn't something Jazz was used to and for that he couldn't help but have his heart hammering in raucous strokes of life.

Aksel stared at him, he stared past the unbeatable beauty that Jazz defended himself with, he stared past the growling and the ever present scowl. Past the irony and sarcasm. He thought about the fear he projected in so many people. How easy it was for people to disregard Jazz as someone 'unworthy' of genuine affection, or rather of any type of affection at all, -intentional or not, people always left Jazz alone, because he was simply part of the elemental environment.

Jazz was this character that nobody really wanted to question, nor be close to.

Jazz was the angry, lashing boy who nobody wanted to sit with through an entire hour to ask him about his day, about his view or simply about him. Ironically for Aksel, he could see that Jazz was not yet an outcast, but certainly not wanted to everywhere he went.

Jazz could be invited to join the school's 'friendly' gatherings, offer him alcohol, laugh with him and even ask for him once in a while. But distance was something Aksel was starting to think was first imposed by them and not by Jazz. When he first arrived to their school, he was warned about Jazz, because Jazz was unfriendly –sure hilarious- but downright mean. 'Don't go anywhere near him.'

With so little time knowing him, Aksel understood that Jazz was a real antagonist in character for many.

But he saw past that.

Getting to witness a more genuine version of Jazz made his own heart flutter. Selfishness aside, a great part of Aksel felt keenly shielding of Jazz' shy, stubborn and sometimes sweet personality and more than not, he wished to have that entirely for himself. _'I don't want anyone else to find out what I've found.'_

They shared each other's unperturbed company as they ate and watched TV, after a couple of comfortable minutes in silence. Aksel reached down to graze his fingertips on top of Jazz' knuckles, making the other turn his attention back at him, "What." Jazz asked with a relaxed smile.

"Nothing; maybe I…" Aksel teasingly trailed as his fingers found their way to intertwine affectionately with Jazz', "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Jazz looked at him puzzled, "What for?"

"Because I think you are slowly letting me see something very special."

Jazz chuckled, lightheartedly oblivious of the weighty meaning behind Aksel's words, "What are you talking about?"

"Hm," Aksel hummed calmly "nothing, it's just that I have decided that I want _that_ special something, from the bottom of my rotten soul. I want it to be mine and only ever mine. It'll be _my_ treasure."

Jazz blushed mulishly, "I have no freaking idea about what you are talking about but sure, whatever you are asking for- it's yours." He laughed lightly, "weirdo."

Aksel's heart beamed in joy, he snickered as he placed his empty bowl of soup to his side; the butler rapidly approached, "Was the creamy cod soup of your likeness, Sir?"

Aksel nodded, "Sure was." The butler asked for permission before lifting Aksel's empty dishes and then he bowed, "Do I bring you any desserts? Here," he offered before handing a tawny booklet to him, "I have a menu for our newest desserts, they are all available for you to choose."

"Are you done Jaaz?" Aksel turned to Jazz as he motioned his butler to hold on, "You want something else?"

"Nah, he can take these," Jazz passed the butler his dishes, "And no thanks, I'm full."

Aksel nodded and with his hand, he gestured his butler to leave without any other command.

Once alone again with Jazz, Aksel inconspicuously grabbed the remote control and hastily turned the TV off, "Hey!" Came Jazz' protest.

"Just curious," Aksel started, ignoring Jazz' frown "Are you going to talk with Issei then?"

…

"I might" Jazz paused. "…I'm at least mentally prepared if his reasons come full circle with what we spoke. Meaning I might need a little time to cool off because it still pisses me off… but I definitely will."

"I'm glad," Aksel smiled, "try avoiding him for a couple of days."

…

"Like avoiding him …in school?"

"Yeah," he suggested, "Temporarily silence his number, walk the other way if you see him. Don't stare back even if he does. That might actually help you think how you are going to react."

"… I mean yeah but what if he comes with yet another bullshit excuse, like I can prepare myself not to explode but the thing is that-" Jazz frowned, "He constantly lies to my face, he is a pathological liar. Why should I even keep up with that?"

"You won't." Aksel assured, "I told you, listen to what he has to say, if he tries to bullshit his way through the argument, just be swift and consist about what pisses you off, then you can leave. I'll be waiting near when you are ready to be with him alone."

"I- I can certainly do that."

"Yeah, you'll be not scared of losing a friendship you gave up on already. Depending on his excuse, you'll take a decision."

"Woah," Jazz genuinely smiled, his tone depicted internal relief "You are kind of the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Aksel smiled as he reached to stroke his cheek with the back of his hand, "Says my most precious treasure."

Jazz paused as his gilded eyes widened, "…W-what?"

"Let's go wash our teeth and go to sleep shall we?" Aksel sighed tranquilly, "I'm dozing off and I kind of want to see what will happen tomorrow. I'm _that_ impatient."

"Yeah," Jazz exhaled, "I'm kind of… sleepy too. Say," Jazz inquired as both stood up, "You have a toothbrush to spare me?"

"I sure have, we can recreate those romantic scenes where a husband and his wife are washing their teeth in front of a big-ass mirror. They flirt with the other as they silently compete about who'll have the burning toothpaste for the longest time inside their mouth while it's painfully scorching on their tongues." Aksel contemplated in reverie, "Lastly, they kiss."

"…The fuck?"

"Jaaz," he begged with a grin, "please."

"I mean, we'll definitely see who lasts longer. But let it be clear I'm the husband." Jazz snorted in amusement, "Fucking weirdo."

"And the kiss part?"

Jazz blushed as he frowned, "…We'll see."

.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/** This chapter is still in timeline with chapter 3-8.

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Nine.**

Besides a thin scarf to cover some _other issues_ , Jazz realized that in the morning, he must have completely missed the local news that announced the oddly freezing season or else he was sure he would have brought the fluffiest sweater that was available in his drawer. Jazz reached over for his pencil, awaiting for the teacher to further explain.

"… _remember the concepts, theories and methods are taken as the core. I want this guide finished for next Monday. The examples above will serve to explain and indicate their applications."_ The hunched professor mumbled resignedly, he slanted a stack of paper above his desk. " _I'll leave these guides on my desk, you can take one when I leave…"_

Jazz annotated the aforementioned activity inside his yellow memo pad. He turned his face slightly towards the open windows on his side; he exhaled in annoyance at the cold gust of wind that occasioned his hands to freeze. Pulling the windows down was something that required permission and as far as he noticed, his classmates seemed to relish in the breeze.

The old professor elevated his voice again; _"….for this class, I'll have you work in pairs, if you manage to finish twenty minutes before break then you can leave."_

Jazz groaned in protest, he was almost certain that very few of his classmates understood the subject as he did, nevertheless, he already had a very clear idea with whom he wanted to work with.

Jazz' face lifted from his palm and his eyes quickly scanned the classroom for a certain cherry-blond with patterned sweaters that hung loosely off his frame. The same classmate whose kisses marked his thoughts and skin. Jazz sighed unimpressed, Aksel was as usually in the morning- absent.

Realizing he could work alone until Aksel arrived, Jazz hunched over to reach for his desk's compartment and calmly retrieved the subject's book alongside his characteristic hefty binder, before managing to drag it across his desk, Jazz stopped as a loud banging sound immediately startled him.

 _ **BANG**_

The book that was vindictively slammed on his desk was unwelcome for his senses; that was the first clear thought that came vibrant and unmarred to his already irked mind.

!

"Not helping it." Issei pushed his book closer to Jazz, "Use mine."

Jazz frowned as his index finger pushed the intruder's book out of his desk, forcing Issei to catch it before letting it fall "Thanks but no thanks" he raised an eyebrow, "but I have mine."

"If you say so?" Issei shrugged in annoyance as if he wasn't brazenly rejected, "You didn't have one the last time I checked." Jazz didn't respond and placed his own book on his desk. Issei remained standing in front of him.

"What." Jazz defied with his ever-telling eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

Issei crossed his arms, "Just that I offered it not because I care. Since you never bring anything."

Jazz sneered in keen exasperation and mentally had to remind himself to remain humble, "Whatever that fucking means. Now leave."

Issei shrugged a second time but remained unmoving, his eyes' focused somewhere alongside Jazz' vacant left, "Your grades will be the ones that pay for your massive ego."

Jazz placed his chin over his hand, his eyebrows furrowed but his cocky smirk only widened, "Are you really going to talk to _me_ about _grades_?"

Issei appeared to shake his head in a deliberate motion; almost obdurate to even deny it, "Yes. I don't care."

"Alright," Jazz stretched one arm above his head, "Whatever. Leave now before I get pissed."

"No. I came here because I'll sit next to you."

Jazz scoffed with a baffled glare "…Pardon me?"

"I'll bring my chair so we can work together-"

"Hell fucking no!" Jazz yelled firmly, it disconcerted Issei who turned his attention to him, "I will work with Aksel, so stay the fuck away."

!

The sheer aggressiveness that Jazz' tones conveyed, Issei chose to simply ignore them almost challengingly, his eyebrows creased in pigheaded irascibility "He hasn't come yet so… I'll go for my desk."

"Hell fucking no!" Jazz repeated, his eyes glowing venomously as his hands fisted. "I'm fucking done with your shitty behavior, what the hell do you think you fucking are?"

For Issei's logic, Jazz' impassive detonation was simply irrational, "The hell is wrong with you Jazz? I told you yesterday I wanted to speak with you so-"

" _Dude."_

…

Issei's façade shifted aloofly as soon as he was confronted; his expression couldn't remain vexed up as he turned to meet Shippo's cautionary countenance, "What." he spinelessly mumbled at the lively ginger, his inquire rolled off inoffensively, almost shamelessly innocent. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

 _Old manners never die,_ Shippo sighed wearily at Issei's usual recoiling methods, "Well, I know what's wrong with him if you ask me."

"He suddenly exploded." Issei pointed at Jazz, "Out of nowhere."

Shippo raised an eyebrow, "No dude. I'm sure that was the final straw that broke the camel's back."

"What? What did I do?" Issei insisted, seemingly clueless.

"I mean, I don't know why is he fed up, but he is that- _fed up."_

Issei averred "Neither do I, I swear to God."

Jazz chimed in, "Fuck you Issei."

Both ignored him as Shippo continued, "For instance, I think we all heard in the classroom that he doesn't want to work with you and you need to respect that." Shippo placed his hands inside his own pockets, "Sides, he'll work with my useless cousin so that's that, without Jazz, he might even drop out so…" Shippo grinned victoriously, beneath the fresh joviality, Issei saw a strong warning, _"Now leave him alone."_

"I know, I know," Issei's tone lessened even more in volume, "I was only suggesting" he nodded, "because, Aksel hasn't come and well, I know Jazz is very responsible and all-"

" **Fuck you."**

"I mean did you hear him?" Issei spouted in protest, not being able to ignore Jazz' jabbing insults for a second time "I was just trying to help Shippo and all he ever does is insult everyone around him-"

"Sure thing." Shippo snickered in sarcasm, "Now that's what you get for pestering Jazz. Let's get this clear, if _he_ waits for Aksel or not, if _he_ fails or not, guess that's none of your business, now is it?"

Jazz hissed.

"B-but I have nobody else to work with." Issei stuttered, his feigned patience was steadily reaching its limit.

Shippo shrugged, "But he chose a partner already, you can't force him to go with you. Same goes with anyone. Would you force anyone else? Like, you _can't_ force me to work with you, you know what I mean?"

"But Aksel won't even come."

Shippo offered simply "What did we say? That's Jazz' business and only his."

"B-but I'll have to work double if I work by myself." Issei scowled, "He'll have to too."

"That's Jazz' business and only his." Shippo repeated, " _Period."_ He moved towards Jazz and threw an arm over his tense shoulders, bringing him close for a side hug; Shippo glared sternly at his brown skinned classmate "Alright, Issei?"

…

…

…

After a silent while, Issei nodded in defeat and after a minute standing still, only staring at them, he decided to grab the borders of his desk and drag it near Jazz' seat.

…

Shippo awaited in question. "What is he-"

"Hell no! Fucking _fuck off_ or els-" Shippo swiftly interrupted Jazz' colossal train of insults by placing a hand over his loud mouth. The ginger quickly ordered with a deep glare _"Issei,_ on the other side of the classroom now."

"No! I want to be here-"

" _On the other side_ _**now**_ or I'll change my methods." Shippo warned coldly. His frown was derisive.

…

…

…

Issei finally nodded as if the command came from a close friend and not by the classroom's fair leader. The brunet grabbed his chair and finally moved away and out of their sights.

…

"Ugh- Fucking thanks." Jazz respited as Shippo's palm detached from his still growling mouth, "I'm already one discussion away of breaking his motherfucking nose."

Shippo nodded in empathy "I mean, it's not like he isn't a great pain in the ass."

"I'm literally fucking done."

"I figured." Shippo admitted, "But as a friend I advise you to try to keep your cool." Shippo crossed his arms over his chest, "See it this way, this dude can't handle someone composed. I'm sure it's not even about your size." Shippo reached down to pat Jazz' head, "you'll see the next time you keep your head cool how quickly he'll chicken away."

"…You think?"

"I bet." Shippo simpered, "But hey, what's even wrong with him?"

"I have yet to discover that Shippo."

"Hm?" Shippo questioned, "Is that so?"

"That's very much it." Jazz huffed jadedly, he turned his face to Shippo, "thanks for your help dude."

"Nah, don't mention it. I did nothing, now go get your work done because if one thing of what he said is true, is that you'll have to work double for this subject if you want to work with Aksel."

Jazz halfheartedly smiled "I mean, Aksel is not lazy? I think?"

"No, he is not." Shippo chuckled as he shrugged "He just never shows off in the first two hours, if that isn't something then you tell me."

Jazz heaved a long breath.

"I repeat class, get in pairs," their old professor ruffed again, picking both their attentions up, "I want the equations resolved before break."

Both sighed again, this time in unison.

.

Every classroom's door was closed, the old man's angry voice reverberated in the echoing school's hallway. Aksel tapped his shoe against the tiled floor, his messenger's bag dropped off his shoulder and he steadied it back on its place.

"Is that _really_ it?" The principal questioned with a vexed glower.

"Mhm." Aksel nodded calmly.

The receding hairline distracted Aksel's fair attention. He stared absentmindedly as the man with bulbous nose adjusted his glasses in incredulousness, his tone was too stark for his likeness "So you are _really_ trying to tell me that you didn't arrive earlier –again," the bad-tempered principal cleared his throat, "simply because it was raining."

"I mean, it still is," Aksel pointed at the window on his side. "But yeah," he nodded, "I thought I could wait for the rain to die down a little." He grinned chivalrously, "Maybe?"

…

The principal bent his chubby arms across his chest. "It's typhoon season."

"Huh?" Aksel questioned innocently, "Typhoon season?"

…

The principal raised an eyebrow "It has been all over the news recently."

"I don't… ever read or watch Japanese news?"

"Well you should start." The principal glared at him, "It's been a whole phenomenon, Typhoon season usually begins around May to finish on October. This year it seems to have appeared at little bit earlier than expected."

Aksel hummed in agreement, "Odd right? We are just in February so there is no way I could have anticipated this."

The old man scrunched an eye, "Are you trying to use my own words against me young man?"

"Nope."

"Then listen. I can't believe you didn't hear of it, we've been bombarded of this information everywhere but yeah," The principal sighed distractedly, "Seemingly, it is a phenomenon that has strangely appeared from February all the way to March."

Aksel's lips pursed in thought, carrying on with the man's silliness "Does it mean that after these two months we'll be free of storms?"

The principal huffed, "Of course not. The storms will only leave for a month to appear back on their normal cycle."

Aksel nodded in overly dramatic awe, he was hoping he wouldn't get detention that morning. "That's bad …does that means we'll drown?"

Realizing Aksel was daringly dragging him away from his initial complain, the man scowled, "It means mister Naess that it is raining and it will keep raining in incredible amounts for the entire year, you can't possibly expect them to 'die down' a little so you can attend your classes."

"Yeah, I didn't kn-'

"You'll have to compromise!" The older man said resolutely, "We don't want me to permanently send you home to sleep away the storms, now do we?"

…

"Alright," Aksel groaned, "Sheesh, I'll try to come earlier." Aksel turned his face towards his class, "Can I go to my class now?"

The principal shifted "I sure hope so sir and yes," he nodded, "You can go now."

.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jazz grinned as Aksel placed his messenger's bag beside the empty seat that awaited him.

"Because ugh," Aksel accommodated his belongings on top of his school-desk, "I was detained by our very round principal."

Jazz moved his head slowly, "As if that was the only reason." He scoffed, "Forty-five minutes, how can you even get away with it?"

Aksel heaved a long breath and leaned on his back after fully preparing his supplies to start the day, "The power of charisma."

"Yeah? Psychopath."

"Rude but I'll take that," Aksel chuckled and then placed his cheek over his palm, after a while, his eyes peered over to Jazz' handiwork, "What are you doing Jaaz?"

"Our work, now get in closer, I'm almost done."

Aksel nodded as he dragged his desk as proximate as the chairs' metal permitted him, "Our work? What's that about?"

"Nn," Jazz chewed on his pencil's eraser as he eyed the next equation, "Some boring ass shit equations to go on a break earlier."

"No but you said _'our'_. Did I hear you wrong?"

"No, you didn't," Jazz confirmed, "The professor asked us to get in couples so I kind of chose your irresponsible ass for the work."

"Aw, thank you a lot." Aksel grabbed Jazz' free hand, "Lunch's on me then."

Jazz smiled and let Aksel inspect his hand more closely, "Nah, I was a tad bit aware of your usual delay so no problem."

"Well," Aksel's smiled at the refined fingers, "lunch is on me still, Jaaz~"

Jazz grabbed a black calculator and scrunched down his eyes as he read the next equation. His fingers twitched at the foreign warmth that enveloped his hand.

"Jaaz~"

The alluded ignored him as he reached up for his worn up eraser.

"Jaaz!"

Jazz' kept his attention glued to his work for a couple of minutes before responding to Aksel's insistent calling, "What."

The ginger beamed brightly at him and without hesitation, he enticingly muttered back "You must have the most beautiful hands I've ever seen."

Jazz immediately fisted his hand tighter around Aksel's and he weakly tried to yank it down. "Shut up, I'm trying to finish."

" _No."_ Aksel mumbled as held Jazz' hand more sturdily inside his. He elevated Jazz' hand towards his mouth and gently kissed his knuckles. "Let me hold it."

He blushed, "Alright weirdo." Jazz' hand gradually relaxed under Aksel's curious ministrations. "But let me finish, okay?"

The ginger's mouth kept lingering against the back of Jazz' hand as he hummed positively. His lips parted to exhale calmly as he relished in the softness of his skin "How soft~ can I tell you something?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything but I really see too many overwhelming physical attributes in you that I confess, I am _very_ fond of."

"Good shit because I think you are fuming hot."

"Jaaz," Aksel complained, "that's not the spirit."

"Well, we kissed how I fantasized we would so _shh_ ," he winked, "we can do some other shit later on."

Aksel grinned as his cheeks colored, "Is that an invitation for _more_?"

Jazz smiled at him "Sort of."

"I'll want some time alone with you then." Aksel kissed his knuckles again, stirring butterflies all over Jazz' stomach.

"Yeah me too," Jazz nodded, his pencil was still writing solutions on his notebook "but time between us spent like we did yesterday is alright for me too. I never laughed that much in my entire life." Jazz confessed. "But don't get me wrong, kissing and all that _followed_ was hot as fuck." he smirked, "I don't know what the fuck are we doing but I'm so fucking into it."

"Good because you are my favorite person in this world."

Jazz stopped and turned to look at Aksel "…You… you really mean that?"

"I do." Aksel smiled reassuringly, "Jaaz, I… I,"

"Hm?"

"I really want to ask you something, I-"

" **Naess Aksel is there something you'd like to share with the class?"** The professor interrupted them from the front rows where he was standing; Aksel's eyes widened, "Some of your classmates are telling me you have been talking none-stop since you arrived."

The professor reprimanded with an impatient stare "It is certainly _enough_ that you have an irresponsible and careless attendance record. But it's gravely unbearable for me to ignore your insolence for me and for your classmates that do care for their grades."

Aksel grinned and with gritted teeth, he leaned down close to his partner and whispered lowly _"Jaaz~ he did the thing where he puts my last name first, I'm not Japanese Jaaz, he has to use my first name first, that's European erasure."_

"Shut up!" Jazz murmured back, "He is being fucking serious you stupid airhead."

"Those are synonyms Jaaz~"

…

Jazz growled in annoyance, "…Synonyms? …Which ones?"

"Stupid and airhead," Aksel placed his index finger on Jazz' frail chest, he applied pressure as he grinned with jovial disregard "so _you_ are the stupid one."

The professor cleared his throat in response to Aksel's blatant dismissal. "I'll see you later in detention room Naess Aksel. The rest may continue," The teacher turned to a certain brown skinned classmate, "and thank you Issei for informing me of your classmate's disrespectful behavior."

The whole class turned their eyes at Issei. Most were in awe. This time Aksel's smirk was disdainfully _dangerous._

"Oh so…. _Issei."_ Aksel derided silently. The class progressively lost interest and they all went back to their respective works.

"What a nuisance," once the attention dissipated, Jazz turned to Aksel and pouted "Remember you said to ignore him until I was cool enough to speak with that piece of shit?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well," Jazz bent his arms across his chest, "change of plans. Fuck him."

Aksel grinned breezily as he turned to Jazz, "He is already fucked up Jaaz. Can't you see why?"

Jazz huffed angrily, "I really can't."

.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/** This chapter is still in timeline with chapter 3-9. It contains a flashback that takes places between chapter 8 and chapter 9. Flashback will be separated with a (-) sign.

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Ten.**

Jazz huffed angrily, "I really can't."

"Well," Aksel offered, "It's not on you to figure it out."

"I guess it's not."

Five minutes ticked by and Aksel placed his cheek back on his palm, hovering as he watched Jazz' concentration deepen as he resolved the equations upfront. His eyes scanned down Jazz' ear and the rosy spot he was able to distinguish behind it. Had he been a little more gullible, the scarf could have almost conveyed its purpose of distracting him from staring at his neck for too long.

"Do they hurt?"

"Hm?" Jazz' writing pencil paused beneath the paper. "What hurt?"

"The bites."

…

Jazz coughed almost silently as he grabbed the hem of his scarf and dragged it up to cover his reddened cheeks, "No, they don't." He said quietly. The chilly breeze was still running back and forth through the classroom's open windows; Jazz could have sworn he was suffering some odd fever despite the cold season.

"Are you sure?" Aksel inquired as he leaned in nearer to inspect the marks up closer.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jazz frowned stubbornly, he slapped Aksel's hand away as the ginger impended to examine him beneath the garment.

"Then can I see them?" He asked innocently.

…

Jazz reached down the scarf's frilled tips and yanked the secured knot tighter around his neck; he sighed in contemplation as he rapidly remembered the various love-bites that decorated his neck. A warm shiver blazed down his spine as his memory recollected the tight closeness that their bodies shared the night before; his cheeks incensed as he realized Aksel was still staring at him curiously, he scowled embarrassed. "No, you can't."

(-)

Slow mellow kisses that tasted of mint right after washing their teeth, his legs gradually parted to allow Aksel's firm body to hover on top and against his front; Jazz' lips parted to huff silently as their lips unglued, Aksel's humid mouth nipped pleasantly down to kiss underneath his jaw, his head dipped and his teeth sunk on the side of Jazz' neck, taking his time as he marked him as his. Aksel husked quietly against his ear. " _You are mine now."_

His tender lips moved back down against Jazz' neck. The later recalled his spine curving in crude delight; being so roughly marked felt like an erotic rite that tied him to lascivious vulnerability, he panted as he allowed it.

Jazz remembered the agitation that their kisses brought, their bodies started to perspire underneath loose clothes. He remembered how his skin melted as Aksel's tongue probed deliciously against his earlobe, down his already marked neck and back to his bruised lips, forcing their tongues to interact in delectable swirls, making his eyes flutter and roll back with unwarranted urges to roughly buckle against him. Easily forcing his mouth to pant against the ginger that became so exquisite to his tastes.

" _I want you."_ Jazz pleaded breathily. Aksel predatory gaze downed on him, he inched down and captured his moist lips again; plunging his head for a deeper approach, grazing his tongue lewdly against Jazz' damp one; causing his cheeks to redden as obscene urges resurfaced and their mouths closed on each other again.

Aksel groaned breathlessly as his hungry mouth edged away, he licked his own lips and frowned as frustration creeped underneath his skin. Shivers ran down his spine as he gave in and roughly thrusted his hips between Jazz' open legs, making both huff in pleasure, _"Aah"._

He thrusted again, their hardness rubbed, easily provoking their members to moisten beneath their underwear. Aksel pressed his hips again, he heard Jazz mewl as he reapplied pressure against him, _"Aksel ugh,"_ His arms that supported his weight from plunging all the way down, slowly started unsteadying as Jazz scraped his fingernails against his forearms, unconsciously twisting every time their crotches brushed together. _"Mnn"_

Aksel's sneered lustily at him, he quietly watched with morbid pleasure as Jazz' writhed beautifully underneath his now rough pushes. Jazz' fingers were still clawing at his forearms and his spine arched as Aksel quickened his shoves. _"Aah I want you Aksel."_

" _I want you too._ " Aksel whispered back with agitation, his solid member kept rubbing inauspiciously against Jazz' own hardness, stopping only when he realized he was on the brink of losing control over his bodily impulses. _"But, I…"_ he panted.

Jazz bit his own bottom lip, awaiting for yet another glorious wave of tension to be released. His fingers went up and roamed through Aksel's bright locks, scraping his nails gently against the back of his neck and gently pulling him down to make sure Aksel's mouth was close enough to feel his restless breath against his sensitive skin. _"Take me."_ He huffed after a sensual groan, his member was pulsing at the lack of friction and his skin was tingling everywhere he wanted to be touched.

Aksel's eyes were already clouded in lust but he refrained from thrusting again, he pressed his forehead against Jazz' and moved his head, trying to regain his composure. He muttered against Jazz' awaiting mouth, _"We'll find a better time to do what we want to do. We can't right now."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I want you to say it was perfect from the very beginning to the very end."_

Jazz brought him down for yet another kiss, mouthing a seductive plea against his lips and after letting the kiss deploy his will, Aksel gave in on his own frustration and quickly allowed his body to thrust roughly against Jazz' still clothed member. The later breathed harder, it felt good, each carnal thrust send both to puffing pants of hunger.

They kissed again, Aksel hips frotted their spurting members against the other and both realized that even guarded beneath sweaty clothes, their bodies harmonized better than a match and a candle roaring for light in the darkest nights. Not being ready for nakedness couldn't stop the feral desire they professed for the other.

Jazz squirmed brusquely underneath Aksel's fevered body, the tension concentrated down his crotch, his skin became more sensitive and his hips started twisting and buckling harder against Aksel's, his legs tensed and his hands fisted up through Aksel's hairs, welcoming his anticipated climax with a quiet groan.

Aksel followed as he halted above with a breathless grunt, coming in a delicious wave of crude delight.

Puffing mouths stood silent as they tried to come back from their earth-wrecking orgasm. _"Shit."_

Half an hour passed between tired sighs and satisfied smiles, Aksel closed his eyes in ease, he remained laying on top of Jazz, making sure he wasn't squishing the fragile plum-haired youth, "Jaaz" He mumbled with a slurred voice.

"Hm?"

"I want to have you, I really do. All the way. But I really want it to be perfect."

"Perfect?"

"All damn night, I want you to say and feel it was perfect."

Jazz smiled, "It would have been perfect nonetheless. I don't need a princess date to enjoy every second of it. You can have me and I can have you and it could be in the rusty backside of an old car and it would still be perfect."

"I know but," Aksel exhaled calmly, "let me have it when we both can't think about anything but us" He smiled "I just want to do it right."

"Yeah but when we were…" Jazz hesitated in embarrassment, "Doing what we did. I wasn't thinking in any of the motherfuckers that tried to piss me off before."

"Me neither but I just don't want you to forget about me the day after," Aksel admitted, "I don't want it to be rushed because we pent up frustration. I want it to be special. Let's say I want to handle you with better care. Because well, _you are special for me."_

"That's so stupidly cute." Jazz blushed, "But you can fuck me however you want and I swear cupid fucked me up, so no way in hell I'm letting you go no matter how hard you hit it."

"Don't talk like that" Aksel shook his head in blithe mortification, he reached over to press his palm over Jazz' mouth. "And _Shh,_ you embarrass me."

"Sorry," Jazz chuckled against his palm "But it's true."

"Anyways shut up," Aksel snuggled his nose against Jazz' collarbone, smiling "But if you mean it then I am the happiest man alive."

"One hundred percent." Jazz calmly smiled as he reached underneath Aksel's shirt to run his nimble fingers against his back, "I know you'll see." He closed his eyes sleepily, "By the way, we are fucking wet down here." Aksel suddenly grew aware of the sticky mess between their clothed sexes.

"Yes, we are."

"Ugh, move then? I'll go change up."

"No." Aksel didn't budge as he closed his eyes and cuddled in closer "We'll sleep like this, goodnight."

…

…

…

"Aksel."

"Hm?" He answered sleepily.

…

"…Was I too noisy?"

Aksel chuckled, "Not really. In fact you were a little bit quieter than I expected."

"That's because you didn't fuck me."

"Well then if you let me, soon enough I'll get to hear you fully and whatever you choose it's equally hot."

"… I really thought it would be annoying?"

Aksel closed his eyes one more time, ready to sleep "It's not, trust me. Quiet or not, it turns me on."

…

"Shut up dickhead and goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jaaz."

(-)

The professor cleared his throat, making Jazz' eyes skim up to the classroom's board and instantly snap out of his vivid recollections of the night before. He blushed and shook his head, _their_ assigned work wasn't done yet.

"Jaaz~ you are red."

 _Holy fuck._

"I'm not." Jazz growled and breathed in deeply again, trying to ignore his partner who was insistently fidgeting with his hand. He decided to make an effort to ponder back on his half-done work. As he started concentrating on the next equation, the equations easily disentangled in a slightly quicker pace than he expected. He hummed and realized he knew the responses.

"I'm almost done, okay?"

Aksel sighed, "…Okay Jaaz."

Still trying to keep his mind out of the previous night's events, Jazz' fingers quirked down to write a couple of useful formulas on the corner of his sheet. His captured hand unconsciously tightened its' fingers on Aksel's hand, intertwining them in a lover's grip, a grip both wanted to carry on with.

.

Evading Issei seemed easy at the beginning. Days passed and if he encountered him walking through the school's hall, Jazz was swift to route his way off. If Issei went in close to him, asking to have an assignment done together, Jazz would be even faster to stand by Shippo's side until Aksel arrived.

In lunch time, Jazz would side up with Aksel and eat with the ginger like two outcasts that enjoyed too much of their own sarcastic jokes that half the classroom felt apprehensive to be their target. Issei couldn't get anywhere close and his anger was starting to amass.

In their breaks, Jazz would make sure Aksel walked with him every day to the rooftop and they kissed and flirted until they were late for their class, usually for more than 5 to 10 minutes every day. They would walk home together and Jazz would sometimes sneak Aksel inside his bedroom. Hushed kisses and delicate caresses that almost always ended up with their bodies rocking lustily against each other, quiet because Jazz' mother was outside.

In Jazz' bedroom, they never went further than what lines they crossed in Aksel's bedroom- both agreed to the thought of having to wait. In Jazz' impersonal bedroom, both felt they were being limited from the outside; though it was exciting to be defiant in their forbidden circumstances, both agreed that going further would taste better if they were really alone, physically and mentally.

The days that followed in school, Aksel realized that he needed Jazz to be sure that he wasn't playing with him, that he really wanted everything with him, absolutely _everything._

"I'm courting you."

 _ **Duh.**_

Jazz was timidly perplexed as soon as Aksel mentioned those words. The ginger remained fresh and unbothered at Jazz' comical naivety, for Aksel, it was always humorous when he dragged Jazz' awkwardness to stainable lengths, There were many things that Jazz seemed to be oblivious about, _romance_ was one of those. Soon, both forgot about Issei's daily insistency and Aksel decided it was time to ask Jazz if he wanted to date him.

He invited Jazz to have lunch as any other day. As usual, Jazz was difficult to convince but nonetheless he accepted his offer. After enjoying each other's companies as they had lunch together, Jazz nervously chimed in to cut their peaceful silence, "Uh, Aksel...?" The inquiring tone managed to interrupt Aksel's thoughts and it rapidly made the ginger turn his attention on him.

"Hm?" Aksel reached over to grab Jazz' hand, "What is it?"

…

"Can I ask you about… _earlier?"_

"Earlier? Yes," Aksel nodded with a jovial smile, "What about it?"

"Earlier you…" Jazz frowned as his cheeks colored, "You said you were…" He stopped awkwardly "…wooing me or something…"

"Wooing?"

Jazz cleared his throat as he tightened his hand on Aksel's warm one " _courting_ me…"

 _Of course I am. Of course that's what I want. I want to date you, you incredibly dense idiot._

"Oh" Aksel grinned after a chuckle, he was ready to go further; he knew both were ready "that? I actually wan-"

 **"Where were you Jazz?"** Surprised at the invasive interruption, both looked up at the brown-skinned boy that stared somberly down at them, his eyes glared viciously "Because I was looking for you," His voice was insistent, yet too hostile to be approachable. Issei's frown deepened angrily " _All day long_."

Aksel once again recognized the feeling that Issei emanated. _Jealousy. For my Jaaz?_ Aksel chuckled before smirking. - _How_ ** _annoying._**

" _Radio announcement: Ladies in gentleman, this is your school's principal, don't forget of tomorrow festive holiday, tomorrow we'll only have class until 12:00pm, everyone will be able to leave after lunch!"_

A loud massive cheer was heard from everywhere in the school.

" _I know the holiday is tomorrow, but the spirit is already here with me~ Happy Valentine's day everyone! See you all tomorrow for the celebration! Bye~"_

Yet another massive cheer was heard.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **AN/** This is where we left in chapter 2. Backstory is fulfilled! We are almost done with this fic. Now the story will go on without timelines unannounced since both timelines used for this fic have FINALLY overlapped!


	11. Chapter 11

**I die for you.**

 **Chapter Eleven.**

" _I know the holiday is actually tomorrow, but the spirit is already on me~ Happy Valentine's day everyone! See you all tomorrow for the celebration~"_

The massive cheer distracted the three of them from their unattended bicker. For an instant, Jazz forgot that Issei's demanding figure even existed. _–'Valentine's Day huh.'_

"Jazz, are you even listening?"

 _…_

Jazz' attention snapped back up at Issei, his face remained apathetically expressionless, hastily transfiguring from an emerging smirk into a darker countenance of his characteristic sneer. "I am for Christ's sake," his eyes rolled up in aggravation, "Can I like… have a break from you?"

"A break?" Issei questioned, "I just want to speak with you."

"What." Jazz spat in annoyance, "What do you want this time around Issei?"

The alluded fisted his palms and stepped closer, a move he regretted as soon as Aksel's eyes narrowed perilously. "I told you already! I have been wanting to talk to you," he dithered with an annoyed scowl, "In _private_ since probably, about a week now."

Jazz leaned back on the wall, "Well dude, here's the thing-" he shrugged with inimical disinterest, "-I don't want to. I really don't."

"Well?" Taken aback by the not so new hostility, Issei bent his arms across his chest, "I would know better if we even had this argument," his eyebrows furrowed, "Can we now?"

"No, cannot."

"Why?" Issei pressed, unarguably peeved, "What even happened that you don't want to speak with me anymore?"

"You tell me," Jazz scoffed, "I know for a fucking fact that you know."

Issei refuted, "I don't."

Jazz hummed acerbically, the borders of his lips twisting upwards in pettiness "because everything has been _very_ smooth between us as of lately."

Issei's shook his head in negative "I said I don't know? You've fought with me so many times inside your head that you don't even know why you –all of a sudden- hate me."

"All of a sudden?" Jazz scoffed incredulous "Don't slander me under your victimhood when all you've done is disregard my goddamned limits."

"You mean because I asked about you?"

"You _demand_ information of me."

"Because I was worried?"

Jazz mocked, "Aw shit. I'm such a bad friend. Boohoo, cry me a fucking river," His eyes narrowed, "Fuck off Issei." He pointed out mordantly. "Fuck you and the ownership you feel of me."

"What?" Issei asked seemingly perplexed. "I was _just_ being a good friend."

"Oh really? You just can't try to place a collar around my neck with the excuse of kind regard, that's just plain nasty."

"It just didn't seem right for me to let you go with-"

Jazz snarled "Excuse the fuck out of me? Do I require your permission now?"

"N-no I mean-"

"You meant fucking _what_ , because you know who the fuck I am and taking that as an unimportant warning and looming to fucking _cross_ what boundaries I've placed is just plain disrespectful. I don't want to have business with someone who feels ownership to what I own- My fucking goddamn self."

…

"What? What are you talking about?"

"About fucking everything." Jazz jeered in spitefulness, "The motherfucking endless calls, the aggressive questioning, the unwanted touchiness, the eyes fucking staring at everything I do, the creepy looming over my fucking shoulder, the hallway follow, the motherfucking _stalking_ " he growled, "I can't fucking take it. I can't fucking tolerate you anymore."

Issei paralyzed, a stony coil twisted inside the pits of his stomach. Despite the confessing blush, Issei denied the accusations with a noxious spat "I am not _a fag_ like you."

"Oh boy, is that the smartest comeback you have?" Jazz laughed amusedly, "Correct the fuck out of me if I'm wrong _bitch,_ " his tone darkened, "being borderline obsessed with me won't save your murky ass from the closeted lowlife pest you happen to be." He grinned, "You wouldn't attract a fly to save your ass, no matter how full of shit you are."

"I said I am not a faggo-"

"Easy there sad boy." Aksel chimed in with a smirk that deterred wicked chivalry, he repeated warningly, " **Easy there** , _sad boy."_

Issei's teeth gritted, "I'm not trying to be offensive, all I'm saying is that this nonsense comes from Jazz' grandiose airs."

"No airs per say, whoever can be indeed better than your ugly ass. And _I know_ you know that." Jazz' tone severed. "I respect the people I call my friends and you can say whatever the fuck you please about me, but at least I don't feel like my any of them owe me sex for shit." He rapidly stood up, followed by Aksel's unnerving vigilance, "Get over it Issei. _I am not attracted to you."_

Issei fisted his cold hands, the coil inside his gut twisted again, "I-I… I don't like you like t-that."

 _It hurt,_ like _hell_ and Issei wished he didn't know why.

"That mentality will help you get over me quicker." Jazz turned away from him. "I hope so."

"You wish."

Jazz scoffed, "Dude, I wasn't born yesterday. Actually,-" he continued smugly, "none of the people you ever came close to were born yesterday. I see a solid toxic pattern there." Jazz slowly shook his head as his final words for him reverberated through Issei's speechless visage. "Get a grip of yourself dude, because you fucking need it."

…

"…"

Jazz turned to Aksel, "I'll go wash my hands, see you at the shoe's cupboards."

"Alright Jaaz~"

As Jazz left, Aksel's eyes turned to focus on Issei, _"I pity you."_ With those words said in the most derogatory tone and after witnessing Issei waver in wretchedness, Aksel sprinted away to tail behind Jazz; rapidly pulling up to the other's pace and smoothly throwing an arm over his dainty shoulders.

"I thought we'd meet at the cupboards."

"Why wait?" Aksel grinned.

Jazz nodded "True. Um," he hesitated, "How was I?"

Aksel cringed, "I'd be deeply embarrassed."

"Good." Jazz slipped his hand around Aksel's torso, "I hope he sticks his head out of his ass for once and for all," Jazz sighed after a weary grin, "For the first time in days, regarding him, I feel like I've said it all."

"I mean, you have no chill." Aksel hugged him closer to him, "but despite it all and from what I've appreciated from you as a person,-" he smiled down at Jazz, "I'm really glad you two are done. He doesn't deserve you, in any possible form."

"Hm," Jazz smiled calmly, gratitude was left unsaid but it remained present in the affectionate gazes they exchanged "instead of the cupboards," Jazz started, "we can go upstairs to the rooftop, we still have break-time left. I think?"

"Huh? What for?"

"You said you wanted to tell me something. Before Issei interrupted us back there."

"Oh!" Aksel beamed, brightly recalling their previous conversation "I do remember, but I'll leave that for tomorrow, okay?"

"Wha- why?"

"Because tomorrow is a special day. That should tell you a little bit about it, Jaaz~"

Jazz shifted clueless. "I seriously have no idea. But sure, I can wait."

…

Aksel almost face-palmed. He sighed loudly "Say Jaaz~ how do you even manage to be so damn _dense?"_

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN/** This takes place a day after chapter eleven. Hope it's understandable this is a ride back home after a long day in school. (It was Valentine's day btw)

 **I die for you.**

 **Chapter Twelve.**

Aksel stared down at the plum colored hairs that were gently cascading down his palm, Jazz' face snuggled against his chest and his hand went back to caress the back of his neck. Aksel was sitting with his back against his car's door.

The wide insides of the luxurious vehicle allowed them to be seated chest to chest, close enough for Jazz to bend his knees between Aksel's legs. The tight embrace became warmer as Jazz' hands slid up to Aksel's collarbone.

Aksel remained in silence, his arms were steady around Jazz' delicate frame. He smiled calmly as he relished in how easy it was to tangle between their bodily exchanges and affections. Being who Aksel thought Jazz was, he found the realization enticing.

The saturated warm sunset painted Jazz' white skin into a shimmery shade of gold; one of Aksel's hands reached down to Jazz' forearms and softly traced his fingertips against it, the lulling shiver made Jazz' eyes close and sigh as they just waited to arrive their destination.

"So?"

"Hm…" Jazz hummed.

Jazz' bluebell backpack and Aksel's black messenger's bag rolled over on the car's floor; Aksel's driver took yet another sharp turn and made both inadvertently shift. "You said you'd think about staying over at my house."

"Oh, that." Jazz blinked sleepily, "Maybe so. I mean, I am way too late to get my ass home so… if I'm going to get in trouble with Hiroyo, it better be worth it."

Aksel pressed his lips against his forehead, he muttered candidly "I am so sorry."

"What for."

"You waited for me after my detention hour. If it wasn't for that you'd be-"

"Blame motherfucking Issei." Jazz interrupted, "Who would have known that he'd manage to get you in detention for two days in a row." Jazz frowned as his fingers dipped on Aksel's collarbone.

"He is still jealous." Aksel offered, "I don't think he completely understands that there was nothing to win over in the first place." Aksel's tone asserted, "I bet he feels like I robbed him or some clowny shit like that."

"Isn't that annoying?" Jazz groaned, "Plus, he's being getting you on detention as of lately. Why do you let it slip?"

"I don't. Rest assured." Aksel leered, remembering the dry hit he asserted on Issei's face after the first class "However, Issei is a spineless bigot to say at least." The car took another turn. "I suppose being a classroom's snitch is his best hit."

"As if our teachers couldn't tell."

Aksel shrugged, "I suppose our teachers can't help but comply; after all, we were heavily flirting in today's biology class."

"But today is Valentine's Day, we _are_ supposed to be flirting all day."

Aksel chuckled, "Not in front of our teachers but meh," he smiled, "I guess it is fine. We'll still kiss behind the shoes' cupboards and there is nothing they can do."

Jazz pressed his nose against Aksel's chest; he smiled as his aroma enthralled him, "Sounds like fun."

"Mhm," Aksel nodded, "And for Issei and seemingly, the discussion you had with him yesterday didn't stick to him very well."

Jazz' eyes rolled up in steep aggravation, "Whatever, as soon as he fucking stops messing with us."

"He will." Aksel said confidently, "Take that for granted. As per you two, I don't think you can even be cordial anymore."

Their lips brushed briefly, "I don't care Aksel," Jazz started with a soft whisper, his hands were gripping on Aksel's collar "I have my best friend's lips against mine. I am complete."

"Boyfriend." Aksel corrected with a smug smirk.

Jazz' eyes hooded haughtily, "Oh, yes." He sneered suggestively, "Mark Valentine's day as a special day. We can do whatever we please now."

"Well-" Aksel grinned, "It's been a while since I've admitted I would do anything for you."

Jazz raised an eyebrow and loosened his grip on Aksel's cloth "Let's see," he poked his chest, "since when?"

"Since a while now." Aksel repeated after a wink. "Every day," a promise was sealed, "I did, I would and I will, die for you. That's all I will say."

"In that case," Jazz' cheeks tinted, "Double that and take that from me." Aksel smiled, everything between them felt seamless regardless the rough ride.

After a while, Jazz inquired, his lips throbbing from the various kisses that were passionately pressed to them, "So what's the plan? I mean for right now."

"You stay today and over the weekend in my house."

"Will you borrow me pajamas?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Jazz huffed, "sounds like a plan."

"Also," Aksel leaned down to Jazz' ear, mocking a sly whisper "Can we finally have sex?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow and laughed "I think so, yeah. And don't say _'finally'_ as if it wasn't you who asked me to wait."

"I'm more than ready now," Aksel tightened their embrace, his smile showcased genuine happiness, "you got to believe that."

"I do."

.

.

.

The end.


End file.
